Study Hall Insanity
by Red Witch
Summary: The Brotherhood hang out in study hall with Rogue and Kitty, while Kelly has to deal with another teacher having a nervous breakdown.


****

The disclaimer telling all you people that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters has been stolen by a clan of evil ninjas who steal disclaimers for a hobby. This continues on from "Detention Anyone?" This is inspired by real events and extremely exaggerated to make it more interesting. 

**Study Hall Insanity**

"I can't believe Jean got two weeks of laundry duty," Kitty shook her head.

"Yeah, but you know if it was anyone else they'd get a full month plus cleaning out the danger room," Rogue sighed as she doodled in her notebook.

"Well it wasn't all her fault anyway," Kitty pointed out. "I mean I'd go ballistic if somebody read my diary in front of the entire school. Why'd she go after Risty though I don't get."

"Oh well I guess their personalities just clashed," Rogue shrugged. 

"Hey!" Lance smiled as he sat at the table in the library with them. 

"Speak of the devil," Rogue groaned when she saw Pietro and Todd sit down as well. "Well where's the fourth stooge of the group?"

"Fred's spending some quality time with his favorite vending machine," Todd snickered. 

"Do you have to sit here?" Rogue glared at them. 

"No," Pietro zipped to the seat next to her. "I could sit here!"

Rogue made a show of removing her glove, "Watch it creep or the gloves come off!"

"Oooh! Feisty!" Pietro zipped back to the other side of the table. 

"Hey!" Todd looked around. "That chair has wheels! I'm gonna go sit in that one!"

"Fine Toad," Lance rolled his eyes. "You do that."

"Great," Kitty pointed to Pietro. "Now can you make him disappear?" 

"Kitty I'm wounded," Pietro put on a hurt face. He took her hand. "Come on Kitty, you know It's me you really love!"

"EEEWWW!" Kitty flinched.

"Back off Pietro," Lance growled.

"Oh all right," Pietro zipped back to Rogue. "Rogue! Darling!"

"Oh great," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Come run away with me," Pietro went on bended knee before her. "We'll go to the Riviera and sip champagne, dance on the beaches of Rio, gaze into each others' eyes under the moon at Maui, ride Space Mountain at Disneyland!"

"I have got to get some normal friends in my life," Lance groaned, hiding his head in his hands. 

"What part of "Stay away from me you little creep or you are going to die," did you not understand?" Rogue hissed. 

"That's not what your eyes say," Pietro smiled. "You love me! Admit it! Maybe I should get a tattoo. Well not a permanent one, but one of those nice henna jobs would be very fashionable. I'll proudly proclaim my love of the week." He lifted up his shirt. "Maybe here, or on my arm or maybe…" He wiggled his bottom.

"Pietro for the love of God please keep your clothes on in school!" Lance moaned. 

"Hey the last thing we need to see is another "Full Moon" from Pietro," Rogue quipped.

"Oh really?" Pietro raised an eyebrow. Then he jumped up on the table and started to dance. "Ha! Ha!"

"What are you doing you nut?" Rogue hissed.

"Hey I've got it, you want it, I might as well flaunt it!" Pietro cheered. 

"Get down here before the library's version of Attila the Hun sees you!" Lance hissed. 

Pietro popped down just before a huge figure in purple came out of her office. She had a huge beehive hairdo and looked as if she had been born with a permanent scowl. "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?" She snarled. 

"Shhh!" Pietro put a finger to his lips. "We're studying!" Pietro giggled despite the glare of death the librarian gave him.

"Wheeee!" Todd spun around in the chair as it rolled across the room. 

"GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!" The librarian shouted.

"Hey keep it down," Lance told her. "Some people are trying to study here!"

"You want detention young man?" She hissed.

"Me? You're the one who's yelling!" Lance defended. "I'm just trying to study here with my friends, minding my own business when you keep screaming at the top of your lungs."

"Get out of here!" The librarian pointed to the door. "Now!"

"What did I do?" Lance held up his hands. "I only asked you to be quiet!" 

"SHUT UP!" 

"I'm just asking you a simple question," Lance played innocent. 

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID BRAT!" Her face turned purple. 

"Hey that's verbal abuse," Todd spoke up. "He could sue you for that!" 

"You too!" She snarled at Todd.

"I'm gonna call my lawyer!" Todd raised his fist. "I have rights too you know!"

"Yeah you can't just yell at him for nothing!" Lance backed him up. "We're just sitting here not bothering anyone and then you come along and scream at us."

"SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" She screamed in a voice so loud that people outside the library noticed.

"I'm only asking you a reasonable question," Lance said. "Why is it when kids try to ask reasonable intelligent questions all adults want to do is tell them to shut up?"

Principal Kelly stormed over. He did not look pleased. "For once Alvers is correct Ms. Prunes," Kelly told her. "You're making more of a racket than the kids." 

"I don't need you to tell me how to do my job!" Ms. Prunes snapped back.

"Like what's going on?" Kitty whispered as the two adults went at it.

"Didn't you know?" Todd snuck up. "Those two have been at each other's throats since Kelly got here. Budget cuts, discipline problems, they've been fighting over all kinds of stuff! They really hate each other's guts!"

"You have no idea what it's like baby-sitting these brats day in and day out!" Ms. Prunes hissed at Kelly. 

"We should be not having these types of discussions in front of the students," Kelly hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh don't mind us," Pietro quipped. "We're enjoying this." 

"Careful Mr. Kelly," Todd warned him. "She might slug you and give you a black eye." 

"Nobody is going to slug anybody and give anyone a black eye," Kelly rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so sure about that," Ms. Prunes made a fist. "I am this much away from socking you in that large mouth of yours."

"Hey that's threatening a principal!" Lance told her. He then looked at Kelly. "Are you gonna let her talk that way to you?" 

"Alvers stay out of this," Kelly snapped. "Ms. Prunes I think we should have this discussion later in my office."

"We are gonna have it out right now you pencil pushing geek!" She shouted. "If Ms.Darkholme was still the principal…"

"But she isn't," Kelly shot back. "I am! And I run the school how I see fit!" 

"You're gonna run this school into the ground the way things are going around here!" She shot back.

"Are you challenging my authority?" Kelly snapped.

"What authority?" She snapped. "I can hardly wait until the end of the school year when I retire out of this dump!"

"You may not have to wait that long," Kelly retorted.

Neither of them noticed Pietro sneak into the office and out again, cackling wickedly. Lance blanched. "Uh oh…"

"You can't fire me!" Ms. Prunes snapped.

"Wanna bet?" Kelly snapped back. 

Just then there was a mild explosion in the back. A library assistant ran out covered with ink. "The copier's exploded!" She yelped.

"Firecrackers are so much fun," Pietro snickered to himself. 

"Can't you keep this library running smoothly?" Kelly snapped.

"This school is jinxed!" Ms. Prunes snapped. "How do you expect anything to go right in this nuthouse the way you run it, you twerp!" 

"That's it! I've had it!" Kelly turned red. "You are fired! Move your things out by the end of the week!"

"Forget that!" She grabbed her purse and whacked him with it. "I'm leaving right now! Good riddance!" 

"Goodbye!" Lance stood up and led several students in a standing ovation as she stormed out. "Way to go Kelly! That's telling her!"

"Boy that's the first time you'll hear that sentence," Pietro snickered.

"Why me?" Kelly moaned to himself. "I'm not a bad guy. I'm really not. Why? Why?"

"Hey Mr. Kelly I could help out in the library," Todd had wandered behind the counter and started fiddling with the books. He accidentally knocked over some white out. "Oops. I think I wrecked the attendance list for the day." 

"Why?" Kelly hit his head on the counter repeatedly. "Why? Why? Why?"


End file.
